<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bumpy Road by Latte_Hottay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782493">A Bumpy Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay'>Latte_Hottay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some soldiers find Emma and Paul and they take them to their base.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bumpy Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNINGS:<br/>-Injury<br/>-Needles</p><p>I used like 4 or 5 prompts so I'm not going to list them all lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Please help us!” Paul shouted at the soldiers that approached the wreckage of the helicopter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>One of the soldiers lowered his gun. “You’re human?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes! Please help us, she needs to get to a hospital,” Paul said, gesturing at Emma. Her leg felt like it was on fire, and every movement made her cry out in pain. Stupid Zoey. They were so close to making it out of Hatchetfield, but the fucking helicopter crashed, leaving Emma and Paul alone on the beach.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Our helicopter is on the other side of Hatchetfield. We can take our truck there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul nodded. “Thank you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Two of the soldiers lifted Emma into a standing position and helped her hop to the truck. Emma screamed in pain with every step they took. Her uninjured leg kept touching the metal pole that was sticking out of her left thigh, causing a stabbing pain to shoot up her leg. Her breathing was labored and uneven, and the soldiers allowed her to stop for a few seconds to close her eyes and catch her breath.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they finally managed to get her in the truck, tears were streaming down her face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul sat down next to her, putting his seat belt on. “You’ll be okay, Em.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Emma grunted in response as the soldiers got into the vehicle, closing the doors. The engines started and they started driving.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The roads in Hatchetfield had been shitty for as long as Emma could remember, and there hadn’t been enough money to fix them. This normally wasn’t a big deal, they were still good enough to be used. But when you’re sitting in the back of a truck and every movement hurts, this wasn’t pleasant.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Emma cried out as they drove over another bump in the road. The pain was starting to become unbearable, and she clenched her eyes shut.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul put an arm around her, softly squeezing her shoulder. “It’s okay, I know it hurts,” he said, trying to comfort her. “You’ll be okay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fuck!” Emma screamed as the vehicle turned around a corner.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re almost there,” the driver said.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They came to a stop near a black military helicopter. “Let’s get you to the hospital,” one of the soldiers said, lifting Emma out of the truck.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After they had put Emma in a seat in the helicopter and put her seatbelt on, Paul grabbed her hand. “You’ll be fine. They’ll take care of you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know,” Emma mumbled as the helicopter took off, clutching Paul’s hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Emma, relax, we’re not going to crash again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Emma nodded, though her grip on Paul’s hand didn’t loosen. The soldiers started to ask Paul some questions: their names, how they survived, and what happened with the helicopter.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they finally arrived at the temporary camp PEIP set up near Clivesdale, the soldiers lifted Emma onto a stretcher. They took her to their doctor. They wanted Paul to come with them for more questions and some tests to see if he was human. “Don’t leave me!” Emma shouted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Emma, I have to-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! I need you…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul looked at the two soldiers who were about to take him away. One of them nodded. “Okay, Emma, I’ll be right here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The second her eyes fell on the syringe the doctor was holding, Emma screamed. “No! Please!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Emma? What’s wrong?” Paul asked, taking her hand in his. “Please tell me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hidgens did- No, I don’t want to do this!” she screamed as the doctor stepped closer, trying to get up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul eased her back down. “Emma, you’ll only hurt yourself more. Stop fighting, okay? It’ll be over soon.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t want-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ma’am, you’ve lost a lot of blood,” the doctor said. “We have to put you under right now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No!” Emma cried.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Emma, close your eyes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Emma closed her eyes, her grip on Paul’s hand tightening as the doctor injected the contents of the syringe into her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*** *** ***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul was by her side when she woke up. The pain in her leg was still there, but she assumed she was on some strong painkillers, because it was much more bearable than before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Paul asked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Terrible, but relieved… I guess? We survived.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul chuckled. “We did.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m glad we did. It would’ve sucked to only spend two days with you, one of which running from a literal apocalypse.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paul blushed. “They’re planning on having us share a house. I guess you’re stuck with me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Emma smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell I'm in a 'please let them be happy' mood?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>